The present invention relates to electronic word processing systems and, in particular, to systems and methods improving a user""s spelling and grammar.
Conventional word processing programs often include correction subroutines which allow users to correct spelling, grammar, style, etc. in text documents. Conventional spell checking and grammar checking subroutines simply locate and assist the user in correcting perceived errors.
For example, to check the spelling in a WordPerfect(trademark) document, the user activates the SpellChecker which checks every word of the document. In particular, the SpellChecker compares each word of the document to a list of predefined words stored in the SpellChecker""s dictionary. If a particular word is not found in the dictionary, the SpellChecker alerts the user and offers suggestions on how to correct this error. For example, the SpellChecker may show a list of words similar to the misspelled word. The user may also skip the word in question retaining the current spelling. The SpellChecker continues checking the document until the entire document has been checked and corrected.
The present invention is directed to a method of analyzing data comprising the steps of collecting predefined data from at least one word processing program, the data including information concerning mistakes included in text, storing the data in a statistical database and analyzing the data to generate a report.
The present invention is also directed to software for tracking user errors comprising an interface module for interfacing with a word processing program, a data gathering module gathering data from the word processing program regarding user errors found in text and a data analysis module analyzing the data gathered and generating a report based thereon.